


Turbulent

by pumpkin_collector



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blushing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Coming Out, Crushes, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Getting Together, Grizz being soft, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkin_collector/pseuds/pumpkin_collector
Summary: Grizz comes out to the Guard and can't stop gushing about Sam





	1. Chapter 1

Grizz swallowed hardly, as if he was trying to swallow down all the fear and nervousness in his system that desperately told him to decide against what he was going to do. He curled his fist into balls and took a deep breath. He had to tell them. He had to. 

Luke was the first to arrive, Jason and Clark following soon after. "So what's the big surprise, coz I was imagining a party but this doesn't look like one" Jason asked, laughing at his own joke. Luke nudged him once he noticed Grizz's irregular and short breaths. "Hey, dude. Uh, my mom used to say this thing. Smell the flowers, blow out the candles. It sounds ridiculous but it really help me" He said, Grizz nodding. Grizz took Luke's advice, thinking the words to himself and managed to regulate his breathing. 

"Okay, um" Grizz started, resting his arms on his legs. "So I don't want this to change our friendship at all" Grizz looked up at his friend's faces before looking back down again. "I'm gay" There was a moment of silence, it ripping away at Grizz's confidence, before Clark said "Dude, we know". Grizz's head snapped up. "I-uh-what? How?" Jason laughed and shook his head. "You really think we don't see you starin' at, uh, Sam? Sam's the deaf one, right?" Clark asked Luke, who nodded. Grizz's face heated up, and he ducked his head down to hide it. 

"C'mon. You can talk to us about him just like you would a girl" Luke said, sitting next to Grizz. Grizz glanced up, and smiled. "Well, um, I don't know where to start" Grizz said, letting out a breathless laugh. "Why do you like him?" Clark asked genuinely. Grizz looked at him. "He's so sweet and caring and selfless. His voice is beautiful, I wish he talked more. Hey, do any of you know ASL?" Grizz asked hopefully but only to get no's for an answer. "That's too bad" Grizz chuckled again. "I only know one sign" He signed 'bullshit', met with confused looks. "It means bullshit" He explained. "You barely know any sign language and you still know more than me" Jason commented making the group laugh. 

"God, he is so cute. Did you see him yesterday? He was wearing the most adorable sweater ever" Grizz closed his eyes and remembered the sight. God, Sam was adorable. "Tell him how you feel, pussy" Clark said, kicking at Grizz's feet. "What, do you think I'm crazy? He'll think I'm joking or something" Grizz argued, nervousness filling his system again. "You don't see the way he looks at you. He wants that" Luke said, nudging Grizz's shoulder with his. Grizz blushed and looked away from him. "Shut up" He mumbled. "Dude, it's the truth. In science, all he does is look at you!" Jason exclaimed, smiling wide. Grizz looked at the group, trying to stammer out a protest but couldn't. "Bro, you have to tell him!" Grizz shook his head softly. "I will, just not now" Luke chuckled. "I don't believe that" "Me either" Grizz confessed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guard (and Becca) makes Grizz confess his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh so @LostDevil_FG gave me this idea in the comments and since I have terrible writers block, I just went with it

It had been maybe a month or two since he came out to the Guard. He still hadn't talked to Sam but that didn't mean he couldn't talk about him. Everyday. All the time. 

Luke rolled his eyes and Grizz went on another rant about how beautiful Sam looks today or just in general. He was honestly a hopeless romantic. "Why can't you just ask him out" Jason groaned, dropping his head on the table. "Uh, one because he is so so so out of my league and two these rants would not stop. Get used to them until this crush goes away" He said, his eyes still trained on Sam who was across the room. "I think this is a little more than a school girl crush" Now it was Grizz's turn to roll his eyes. "You think everything is more than it seems"

"The fact that you've literally not taken your eyes off him tells me otherwise" Grizz ignored him, eyes still trained on Sam. Clark smirked and cupped his hands around his mouth. "YO! BECCA, SAM, C'MERE!" He yelled, making Grizz finally take.his eyes off Sam to look at Clark like he was insane. "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?! You can't just do th-" He was cut off by Luke hitting his shoulder and nodding towards the pair that stood in front of the table now. Grizz looked over at the two, and by two he meant Sam and only Sam. 

Grizz's face was heating up but so was Sam's. "Hey, Sam" Grizz said, well, barely said. But he guesses it doesn't matter because Sam couldn't tell the volume at which he was speaking. Jason nudged him then motioned towards Becca. Oh, had she been speaking to Grizz? He wasn't quite sure. "Hey" He said then turned back to look at Sam. The two awkwardly smiled at each other, their faces equal red. "Yo" Clark said to get his attention. 

"Hmm?" He turned to look at Jason. "Just a crush, you say" He said, making Grizz blush more and hit him. "Shut up!" He hissed. Becca laughed, Grizz forgot she was here. She signed something to Sam, mouthing it but Grizz wasn't too great at reading lips. Sam turned to look at Grizz again, his face much more red than it was before. 

Sam spoke and signed "You like me?". Grizz tried to stutter out a response or deny the claim but he couldn't. Luke bumped their shoulders together. "Ask him out" He advised. Grizz's hands were shaking as he fidgeted with them, looking down away from Sam, then looking back up. "Uh, yeah" He confessed. "So that's why you stare at me, like, all the time" He said and signed, making the other Guard members laugh. Grizz dropped his head into his hands, embarrassment flooding his system. 

Sam moved his hands and smiled. "It's cute" He signed and said. Grizz grinned, heart beating fast. "Do you wanna go out, or somethin" Grizz asked as if he doesn't care but this was a question he had wanted to ask for so long. "I'm free at 8" He said and him and Becca began walking away. 

The group patted Grizz on the back, whooping and making a scene. Grizz slung his arm around Luke and smiled. "God, I think I'm gonna pass out" The group laughed and Grizz sat down, an overwhelming since if happiness bubbling inside him. He finally asked Sam out.


End file.
